


Take your bullet

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gun Violence, M/M, many stupid death dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: An au where Kevin gets shot in the safehouse





	Take your bullet

Jake and Kevin sat on opposite ends of the room in silence, both staring into the distance. It had been nearly two months since first entering the house which now felt more like a prison than either of them had anticipated. 

Kevin looked up at the clock. “Peralta, it’s time to open the windows.” Getting only a nod in response he stood up went to open the windows himself, feeling relieved. Opening the windows meant time had passed, something that seemed infinite while locked up here. Everything blended together with only sporadic visits and sleep to showcase the passage. 

Jake stood and went to open the windows on his side of the house, sighing and wishing Amy were here. He could always count on her to keep the conversation going and only make it funny-awkward. With Kevin it was always just regular old awkward which made him nervous and the situation spiraled from there. They hadn’t spoken to each other since last Wednesday. The Captain had bought them all weird sandwiches and after he’d left Jake had said something about them that had made Kevin shout at him for the better part of an hour. It had not been fun. 

“Jake?”  
“Yeah?”  
“There’s a woman who’s been fussing with her baby for-” the sound echoed through the mostly empty house. A gunshot.

Jake hit the deck and instinctively reached for his gun, cursing when he remembered it was missing. He rushed to Kevin’s side, relieved hadn’t been shot in the head but that relief vanished once he saw blood spreading across the man’s shirt. He hadn’t been grazed. He’d been hit. 

‘He’s gonna die’ he panicked, lifting his shirt and searching for the wound ‘You failed and now Kevin’s gonna die’ 

“Kevin, Kevin? Keep your hands here ok? Right here I’m going to get some help!” Kevin didn’t reply but placed his hands where Jake’s had been as he took off out of the safehouse screaming.

“HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE ANYONE A MAN’S BEEN SHOT HE’S BLEEDING!”

Kevin laid on the floor, feeling weaker and weaker as the moments passed. His hands were warm and the feeling of them getting sticky and wet was making him feel faint. He thought about his husband, their last conversation had been about something banal like the weather or music and the last time he’d spoken to Jake he’d screamed at him.  
‘This is it.’ he thought ‘I don’t want to die.’ he heard footsteps drawing nearer, a commotion. Then he heard nothing at all.  
.  
.  
.  
Kevin stood in a white box with Raymond curled up in a corner on the other side of him. Neither of them could speak, he knew this. He wanted to scream, wanted to run. He felt like something was approaching and they wouldn’t be able to defend themselves. Raymond turned to face him and both of them opened their mouths.

He woke up being rushed through halls of harsh fluorescent lights.   
“It’s going to be alright Kevin!”  
“He’s lost a lot of blood, can someone…”  
“Got it, someone get an….”  
“Kevin….”  
“He’s…..”  
He closed his eyes again, falling effortlessly back into the white space he’d occupied before. 

Raymond was next to him this time, embracing him. He whispered something horribly comforting to him and water filled the box as he continued. Kevin sank as Raymond floated, ever upwards. The room he’d previously thought was small now seemed to expand infinitely and Kevin knew that no matter how far down he was pulled he’d never drown just as Raymond would never hit against the ceiling.   
He thought he heard a gunshot somewhere.

He woke up again without knowing where he was. The rooms lights were too bright for him to open his eyes fully but he relaxed when he heard his husband’s voice.   
“No he hasn’t woken up yet, thank you for bringing him here Peralta.”  
“Of course sir, I’m just…”  
“Don’t be. You saved his life.”  
“So he’s going to be ok?” Amy asked, worried.  
“Yes, he just needs to rest.”  
Rosa growled. “I’m gonna find the son of a bitch who did this and tear his guts out.”

He was getting tired of this white space. He was exhausted with falling in and out of dreams without anything to orient him. Raymond was crying in this one, Kevin was laying with him in bed but his back was towards him. He felt Raymond’s tears wetting his shirt. He wanted to comfort him, to ask him what was wrong but soon the bed vanished and they were standing face to face. Just standing.  
“I love you, come with me.” Raymond said, his mouth unmoving.  
“I can’t.” the reply echoed in the suddenly cramped space.  
Raymond screamed as Kevin fell plummeting past the room into a comforting dull darkness.

He woke up with Raymond sitting in a chair next to him. He was still in uniform but had removed his jacket, a sight which made Kevin smile. He was sleeping.   
He hoped he was having more pleasant dreams than he was. He chuckled when Raymond snored. His throat wasn’t sore anymore and he imagined Raymond holding a straw to his lips and enticing him to sip, he wasn’t sure if this was what happened but it comforted him to think about it. He reached for the water sitting on the bedside table and drank while watching his husband. He must have been worried sick. 

“Kevin…” Raymond murmured in his sleep. Kevin’s heart ached.   
“Raymond…” He placed his hand on Raymond’s and smiled when Raymond’s twitched as if aware of the contact. “Rest.” 

When the nurse entered twenty minutes later she was greeted with the sight of the two men sleeping, heads tilted towards each other and hands intertwined.


End file.
